Three days
by luckyynumber13
Summary: Three days. That's how long it took me to fall in love with him. The problem: he may or may not be my brother. This is the first time this has happened. Ever. Why do these things always happen to me?
1. July 8, 2009

Three days ago I met the son of Poseidon. I had just arrived at half-blood hill, and got met at the door with a sword to my throat. Great first impression, right?

In the time I've known Percy Jackson, he has almost killed me, held me prisoner against my will, knocked me over with that monsterous dog of his and embarrassed me in front of Chiron, Dionysus and pretty much the entire population of half-blood hill. And I've pretty much fallen completely in love with him.

Too bad he might be my brother.

You see, I got myself into the unfortunate position of being claimed by two gods, and not just any gods, I got claimed by two of the big three. Zeus and Poseidon. Apparently this is the first time this has ever happened. Ever. Or at least that's what Chiron tells me. But that's not the best part, the best part is that Zeus and Poseidon, seeing as they are gods and gods seem to like to start wars, have each decided that I am one hundred percent theirs and therefore they should rage war against eachother. Olympus is in complete chaos, everyone is chosing sides, the sea and the sky are at war with eachother and everyone seems to be noticing, even the mortals. But am I allowed to tell anyone about it? Nope.

For now I'm staying in the Big House until Chiron knows what to do with me. No one even knows I've been claimed yet, which is really wierd for a half-blood my age (a whopping sixteen.) Actually I shouldn't exist at all if Zeus or Poseidon is really my dad. The Big Three made a pact after World War II to not have any more kids with mortals because their kids are just too powerful. Percy and Thalia, another potential half-sibling of mine, were both born against the rules and were almost killed by an Olympian on several occasions.

So I bet by now you're wondering why my mom doesn't just clear this whole thing up. I mean, she should know who my dad is, she could just tell me and I could tell the Olympians and that would be that. Well, I would ask her, but she's dead. End of story. Plus Chiron would never let me leave half-blood hill anyways, he says that I would be a huge target for monsters and that leaving is like waving a sign over my head that says "I'm alone and vulnerable, please eat me!" But I think that's just a cover story. I heard him talking to the Oracle, this artsy red-head chic named Rachel, and what I heard wasn't all that encouraging. Something about a prophecy and a curse and blah, blah, blah.

I'm writing this because when I was little and my mom was under 'emotional stress' (I called it depression) my aunt Helen always told her to write it down and let it all out. It almost always seemed to help. I don't know about all this 'letting it all out' mumbo jumbo, but as long as I'm forbidden to talk about this mess with anyone I might as well write it down.

I have to go now because the harpies are signaling lights-out, but I'll explain about my first few days at half-blood hill tomorrow. I can see Percy's cabin from my window., the lights are on. I wonder what he's thinking about, a small part of me, no matter how guiltily, hopes it's me.


	2. June 24, 2009

It started on a Monday. I go to this wierd school in Texas where all the teachers have emergency tazers and all the students have a minimal of one piercing. I guess you could say that it's a school for troubled kids. Kids who have trouble with the law, kids who have trouble at home, and some kids who are just trouble.

My aunt Helen and I have moved around a lot since she started taking care of me. I've always known I was a little different, even before I started being able to really see monsters. My dyslexia and ADHD alone would have made me a hard case to crack, but with my 'unstable living enviornment' and 'certain disregaurd for the rules', the system had pretty much given up on me.

My mom could see through the mist, which I think was the source of a lot of her depression. She kept seeing all these horrible things no one else could see and she couldn't tell anyone about it. I think I inherited it from her. The satyr that saved me, Michael, says that I shouldn't be able to see half the things I do, even if I am a half-blood.

I met him that day, Michael that is. He found me in the girl's bathroom. I guess in hind sight I should have wondered what he was doing there, but I guess I didn't mind at the time. I had been wrestling an angry empusa, as I later found out she was called, who had accused me of stealing her lunch. I had just gotten into a huge fight with my friend Andi. She was all freaked out about talking to some guy. I didn't see what the big deal was, but when I told her so she blew up on me. She called me selfish and inconsiderate.

I cried.

At my school, crying is a sign of weakness. It opens up a door of ridicule and butt-whooping that is closed on a normal day. So I hid. I used the bathroom on the third floor with the bad plumbing. No one has really used it since Jeanie Taylor barfed all over the place and created a very unfortunate odor, well, except to make out, which is just what the empusa was doing when I walked in.

I had never seen her before, but I knew the boy that was sticking his tongue down her throat. It was the boy Andi was so freaked about talking too. James Carpender. The whole scene was very disturbing from my stand point. I guess the empusa would have looked pretty from mortal eyes, but to me she looked part donkey and part vampire. Not a good combo.

I realized that her intentions were probably not just to make out with some mortal boy, so I yelled something random about STDs. James looked pretty embarassed, so he left. Which left me alone with the empusa. Aren't I an awesome planner?

"Filthy half-blood." She hissed at me. "You cost me my lunch."

"You'll get over it." I retorted, not thinking, "He probably tasted like AXES anyway."

"You know," She said, stepping closer to me with her mis-matched feet, "I usually prefer boys, but I can make an exception every now and then."

She smiled sweetly with her fanged teeth before pouncing on me. I had time to dislodge a faucet before she was on top of me. I slammed it into her skull, but I couldn't make a real impact.

"Silly girl." She said, "Do you really think anything but celestial bronze is any match for me?"

When she sunk her fangs into my neck, it was like dying a thousand times. All of my worst nightmares came to the forefront of my mind until I almost got lost in them. I had to stay. I had to fight. But I couldn't, my broken faucet had no effect on her, and I was fading. Fading. I hadn't thought a lot about death in my life. I never wondered, I never prayed. I guess I figured when I died, I would just die. I wouldn't have a legacy, I wouldn't have any kids who would have to endure what I have endured. I would just die.

_I just didn't think it would happen so soon._ I thought as I started to hear the music. Sweet, sweet music.

* * *

The first thing I registered that fine afternoon when I finaly woke up was that I was not dead. Goody for me.

The second was that my head hurt. A lot. Actually, every part of my body seemed to ache to some degree. Not so goody for me.

The third was that there was this wierd goat thing standing over me playing the reed pipes. I was starting to think that instead of dying I had just gone crazy, because the goat had a human head on it that looked like a kid in my biology class. But then I figured I was just dreaming.

"What a wierd dream." I said to no one in particular.

"Oh thank gods you're awake." Goat man said, setting down his pipes. "I was begining to worry that I had given you too much nectar."

"So this _isn't _a dream?" I said, trying to sit up but giving up when my arms refused to move.

"No, you were really lucky though. I have never met anyone who survived an Empusa attack." He said, smiling at me nervously.

"That's what that thing is called?" I asked, "I've never seen anyone like her."

"Yeah. They are nasty creatures, Percy almost got killed by one a couple years ago, and he's the greatest hero I know." Goat man said, a hint of awe in his voice.

"Who's Percy?" I asked. "Wait. Is he that phsyco kid they keep showing on the news battling all those monsters?"

"Yup. That's Percy all right." He smiled ironicly, then furrowed his brow. "Wait, you can see through the mist?"

"You mean, can I see the monsters? Of course.I've been seeing them since I was five years old." I said, frowning.

"We better get you to camp." He said. "You must be a pretty powerful half-blood."

"Half-what?" I said, turning my head to see him better.

"Haven't you ever wondered why all those monsters come after you all the time?" He talked slowly, like I was stupid or something.

"Don't monsters follow everyone?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Not everyone." He said, chuckling a bit. "Just the children of gods."

"Wait, are you saying that my dad was a-" I couldn't finish my sentence, it just made no sense.

"Lanie Crespo, my name is Michael, I'm bringing you to the place heroes are made."

Oh. My. God.


	3. July 5, 2009

We had arrived in Kentucky late the Thursday of the following week, which was really amazing considering we were walking. Why were we walking? I had absolutely no idea.

"Michael my feet hurt." I whined, I wasn't really the whiney type, but I had lost my right shoe somewhere in Arkansas (we had a run-in with a _very _hostile chicken farmer) and going sock-footed on gravel wasn't exactly the best idea in the world.

"It's not so bad. We're almost there." He said. He had this plucky stick-to-it-ness that pretty much annoyed me half to death. I was pretty sure that if I didn't drop dead from exhaustion when we got to wherever it was we were going, goat boy's attitude would kill me.

"Where exactly did you say we're going?" I said, stopping to tie the laces on my remaining shoe.

He mumbled something unintelligible and kept walking, keeping his head down like he was afraid of what I might do if I heard him.

"What was that?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Long Island." He said nonchalantly.

"As in, Long Island, Tennessee?" I asked hopefully, jogging ahead so I could look him in the eye.

"No. Long Island as in Long Island, New York." He smiled sheepishly.

My mouth dropped open. "But that's at least another couple of weeks away! We'll never get there on foot!" I yelled at him. There was no way that I was walking more than halfway across the country with just one shoe.

"Lanie, relax." He said. I had never asked him how he knew my name, it kind of freaked me out until I remembered that we were in the same biology class. He probably paid attention when the teacher called roll. I could never learn anyone's name unless they told me themselves, I guess it's the ADHD.

"If I was any more relaxed I'd be a vegetable." I said, "Now can we please grab a cab or something? I have a fifty in my sock."

That last part was a lie. I only had a twenty in my sock, but going to a school for delinquents teaches you how to stretch a dollar. And how to lie.

"Why take a cab when you can catch a wave?" Michael smiled, then he tripped on a tree root and fell into the Ohio River.

"Michael!" I screamed. I saw him holding onto a rock for dear life a few feet down river. My ADHD brain kicked into hyper-drive, and before I knew it I was jumping in after him. He was my little gaurdian goat boy, and I was going to save him. Unfortunetly, I had acted before thinking things through. Again. I realized too late that if I jumped in to save Michael, no one would be there to save me.

I screamed again as I tumbled through the current, I was only a halfway decent swimmer and I had already lost sight of Michael. I fought to keep my head above water, but soon it was hopeless. The current was too strong.

Suddenly, I found that I could breathe again. I opened my eyes to see a kind of bubble surrounding me. On either side of my bubble were some of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen, and in an identical bubble, on the opposite side of the river bed, was Michael, the gorgeous girls swooning as he played his reed pipes.

"Nyaids." He mouthed to me. I think I remembered something about them from history class. They were like water elves or something like that. I didn't remember too much from school. The teachers weren't very sympathic to dyslexics.

I looked down and realized with a jolt that we were moving. And we were going _fast_. The realization of just how fast we were going caused me to fall on my butt, denting the bottom of my bubble. The Nyaids giggled, causing me to scowl. They reminded me of the girls at school who used a can of hairspray every morning and were always smacking their bubble gum during class, making it even _harder _for me to pay attention.

I took a little nap after that. I have no idea how long I was out, but when I woke up I was on dry land. Michael was playing his reed pipes again, and right in front of us was a great big hill. I got to my feet and we started to climb to the top.

We were halfway through the woods when a battle cry rang out around us.

"Sounds like we're just in time for capture the flag." He said, "I'll go run and tell Chiron you're here. Don't move."

I watched him start to run on his little goat legs. It was actually really amusing. I was about to find a tree to lean on when I felt something cold against my thoat.

"Don't move a muscle." A boy's voice said.

* * *

**I don't usually write author's notes, but here it goes. I want to know if I should continue this. If you've read any of my other stories you know I'm a TERRIBLE updater and I want this story to be pretty long if I end up writing it. Please let me know.**

**p.s. Guess who the boy is? :)**


End file.
